Visco-supplements are viscous substances that can function as a lubricant and shock absorber for joints, and are often used to treat inflammatory conditions of the human musculoskeletal system. Many visco-supplements typically used for treating inflammatory conditions of the human musculoskeletal system are produced via bacterial culturing, or by a process of extraction from tissues of a different species, such as rooster combs, which is the fleshy growth on top of the rooster's head.
The primary viscous, protecting, nutritional and lubricating fluid of the human musculoskeletal system responsible for maintaining healthy, articulating joints is synovial fluid. Synovial fluid is secreted by the synovial membrane, which is the soft tissue found between the articular capsule (joint capsule) and joint cavity. In native joints, synovial fluid functions as a biomechanical lubricant, lowering the friction and wear of articulating cartilage in joints, as well as a source of nutrients for the articulating tissues. Synovial fluid lubricating macromolecules, including hyaluronic acid and proteoglycan 4 (PRG4), are secreted by synoviocytes in the synovial membrane lining the joint and chondrocytes in the cartilage of the joint, and are concentrated in synovial fluid due to the retaining property of the semi-permeable synovial membrane.
Currently available visco-supplements for the treatment of inflammatory conditions of the human musculoskeletal system are comprised of essentially a single component, hyaluronic acid (HA). Considering the complexity of naturally occurring synovial fluid, and the complex biological system necessary for maintaining the health and proper functioning of articulating joints, pure HA is not an ideal treatment for inflamed joints at least for physiological reasons.
Furthermore, the clinical record of currently available HA based visco-supplements is poor. That record was recently reviewed by the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons (AAOS), and in June, 2013, the AAOS issued clinical practice guidelines to physicians, which recommended against using HA for patients with symptomatic osteoarthritis (OA) of the knee based on supporting evidence from several high-quality research studies that met the inclusion criteria.
The AAOS's clinical practice guidelines are based on some of the best peer reviewed study evidence available. According to the AAOS's website, currently published studies do not show a clinically effective response for HA injections based on minimal clinically important improvements (MCIIs). Some peer reviewers were critical of the AAOS' findings and recommendation, especially in light of the important clinical practice implications, and highlighted prior systematic reviews supporting the use of HA. However, these reviews were analyzed and found to have several flaws. For example, most did not address the issues of publication bias, between-study heterogeneity, and clinical significance in determining final recommendations.
Inflammation of articulating surfaces of the musculoskeletal system is one of the most common medical complaints. Although the exact causes for painful knee, hip, shoulder, facet, ankle and wrist joints may be difficult to ascertain and in many cases are unknown, it is understood that degenerative damage, especially cartilage damage, plays a central role in the pathogenic mechanism leading to this disorder. Current treatment modalities include pharmacological treatments, physiotherapy, visco-supplement injections, corticosteroid injections and, at the terminus of a continuum of care for joint pain, surgical replacement of the joint. According to the Centers for Disease Control (CDC), nearly one in two people are projected to develop symptomatic knee osteoarthritis by age 85 years; two in three people who are obese are projected to develop symptomatic knee osteoarthritis in their lifetime; and one in four people are projected to develop hip arthritis in their lifetime. Also, according to the CDC, an estimated 52.5 million adults in the United Stated reported being told by a doctor that they have some form of arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, lupus, or fibromyalgia.
Moreover, by 2030, the number of Americans aged 18 years or older who are projected to have doctor-diagnosed arthritis is 67 million.
Present pharmacological treatments for such joint inflammation include the use of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), such as naproxen, ibuprofen, etc., and drugs of the cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor group like celecoxib, as well as other drugs including glucosamine, chondroitin, and opiates. Present non-pharmacological treatments include hot or cold packs around the inflamed joint; anaerobic exercises, such as resistance training; suggestion of weight loss or use of a crutch; use of a brace, particularly for the patella; and correction of joint tiling or misalignment.
However, many of the pharmacological and non-pharmacological treatments employed for treating joint inflammation suffer from several drawbacks. For example, corticosteroid injections are one of the most common anti-inflammatory treatments for joint pain, and it carries many risks including deteriorating articulating cartilage in the joint if overused, atrophy of subcutaneous fat, and nerve inflammation. There is, as a result, growing interest in the development of novel technologies to repair or regenerate the painful, degenerated articulating musculoskeletal bone and cartilage system.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved methods and compositions for treating inflammation of the human musculoskeletal system. Preferably, such improved compositions provide the requisite lubrication, cushioning, and protection of the joint, but more closely resemble the composition of synovial fluid found in healthy articulating joints as compared to known visco-supplements.